Heart Made Up On You
by disneymemories1
Summary: Riker has always had a crush on Laura but the problem is that she is dating Ross but Ross leaves town to shoot "Teen Beach Movie 2" so that means Riker and Laura are left alone all summer but will happen.
1. Riker (the background)

**Plot: This is a story that both brothers fall in love with.**

**Starring: Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch and more**

**Couples/Pairings: Raura, Riaura and possibly more**

* * *

One day everything was going great in everyone lifes Ross and Laura were happy together and began to shoot Austin and Ally Season 4 and the band was going great too.

Ross and Laura were dancing at the party and Riker was just looking at them all night and Rocky walks up to Riker

Rocky: What's up with you you've been looking at Ross and Laura all night

Riker: It's just..

Rocky: Do you like Laura

Riker was speechless for a second

Riker: I don't know

Rocky: Well you can't like her she's your little brother's girl

Riker thought of it and he realized that maybe Rocky was right

Rocky: Well i'm bored

Rocky gets up and leaves Riker and Riker is still looking at Ross and Laura dance and kiss all night and he starts getting more angry and jealous more that he sees them together

Riker whisper to himself: She deserves better

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I hope ou enjoy this chapter there's more on the way.**


	2. Teen Beach Movie 2

The next day after the party Laura stayed the night at the Lynch house and she slept in Ross room and that night. Ross got a message that he is doing was Teen Beach Movie 2 and he has to leave the next day.

Ross: Laura i'm gonna miss you but I have to shoot the movie you trust me right

Laura: I do but I just don't trust that Maia girl

Ross: Your the only girl for me

Ross and Laura starts kissing and Rydel comes out of her room and see them kissing

Rydel: Get a room

Ross and Laura stop kissing and Riker whispered to himself: It's about time

Ross: So what are you gonna do when i'm gone

Laura: I don't know maybe i'll hang out with a friend

Ross leaves the house and drives off

Riker smiles to himself after Laura said she will hang out with a friend and thinking of a plan.

* * *

**To be continued we all know Riker not a Raura fan**

**This chapter is starring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch and Rydel Lynch**

**There's two love triangles going on Laura/Ross/Maia and Ross/Laura/Riker**

**Couples Pairing in this chapter: Raura (of course)**


	3. Riker Sucessfully

It's been a week since Ross left for the shoot of Teen Beach Movie 2

Laura went to the Lynch house because Riker said she left something when she was here a week ago

Laura: Riker where is it

Riker: Oh here's your bracelet

Laura looks at it for a second

Laura: This is not mine

Riker: Hey could you shut up for a second

Riker then leans in and kisses Laura and Laura was surprise she wanted to stop but a part of her didn't want to and Riker stop kissing her

Riker: Sorry I know your with Ross

Laura: Ross who?

They both smile at each other and Laura makes the move and they both start kissing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry it's short**


	4. What About Ross

It's been a few days since Riker and Laura have kiss you could say that there in a relationship it's not BF and GF, and it's not an affair you could say it's a fling.

Laura: Vanessa can tell you a secret.

Vanessa: Okay sure

Laura: I'm in a relationship with Riker

Vanessa: What about Ross

Laura: Ross is not here he doesn't need to know

Vanessa: Laura don't do this Ross is a good guy and what your doing is wrong

Laura: Okay Riker will be here any minute

Laura walks outside to Riker's car

Riker: Hey

Riker tries to kiss Laura

Laura: I can't do this anymore

Riker: Fine i'll leave you alone

They both lean in and then start kissing and about to lead to sex but Laura gets a call from Ross


	5. Riker! Laura!

Riker is home all by himself so he invites Laura to come over since he don't want anyone to know about them

Riker: Hey

Laura: There's something I need to tell you

Riker and Laura both sit on the couch

Riker: What is it

Laura: I want to take our relationship to the next level

Riker: Are you sure what about Ross

Laura: I'll break up with him

Riker: Okay

Riker and Laura starts kissing and someone opens the door and they don't see the person

Ross: Riker?! Laura?!

Riker and Laura stop kissing

Laura: Ross

* * *

**The next chapter is coming soon**


	6. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Hey guys who saw the new Heart Made Up On You music video it was amazing.**

* * *

Ross: What going on here

Laura: Ross your back so early

Ross: We finished the movie but Riker why are you kissing my girlfriend

Riker: I'm gonna leave you too alone to talk

Riker leaves the room awkwardly so Ross and Laura could talk

Ross: Why would you do this to me Laura I did nothing wrong

Laura: I'm sorry but Riker is my soulmate he was there when you weren't

Ross: Laura please I don't want our story to end like this

Laura: Our story ended a while ago

Laura walks out of the house and Ross tries not to cry but he starts out of no where

* * *

Poor Ross next chapter coming soon


	7. Ross Want Her Back: Part 1

**Hey guys this is two part (possibly three part) the final chapters and Raura VS Riaura **

* * *

It's been a day since Ross and Laura broke up

Rydel: Ross are you okay

Ross: She dumped me for Riker

Rydel: Just get revenge

Ross: What do you mean

Rydel: Riker stole Laura from you steal Laura from him

Ross: Your right aren't we going to a party tonight

Rydel: Yeah

Ross: That's where I will do it

Later that day the party started at 8:00 and Ross plan to steal Laura tonight is in full effect Rydel and Ratliff are helping him

Ross walks up to one of a R5 fan

Ross: So do you want to meet Riker

R5 fangirl: Yeah

Ross: He's in there

R5 fangirl goes into the room where Riker is in and five minutes pass by and Rydel brings Laura to the room where Riker is

Rydel: I need to show you something

Rydel opens the door and Laura sees Riker kissing the fangirl

Riker: Laura we need to talk

Laura runs away crying and she goes into Ross car and Ross sees her crying

Ross: What's wrong

Laura: I saw Riker kissing another girl

Ross: You know what Laura you deserve better

Laura: I should of stayed with you I loved what we had

Ross and Laura both look at each other and start making out and after a while they stop and smile at each other

* * *

**To be continued..**

**We know Rydel not a Riaura shipper I think i'm going to make this a three part**


	8. Ross Want Her Back: Part 2

Ross and Laura went to eat after what happen

Laura: Ross I wanna be with you I just have to break up with Riker

Ross: Okay

Laura let's go of Ross hand to see Riker so she goes over Riker house

Riker: Laura

Riker tries to kiss Laura but she backs up

Laura: I think we should break up

Riker: It's Ross!

Laura: Yes I still have feelings for him

Laura leaves the house and later that day Ross goes home and Riker looks mad at him

Riker: Why would you do this to us we were happy

Ross: We were to yeah you would want my sloppy seconds

Riker tries to punch Ross but he misses then Ross punches Riker in the stomach and then Riker punches Ross in the face and Ross punches him in the face making Riker fall

Ross: Get up jackass!

Riker punches Ross in the face and Ross pushes Riker into a wall and then he punches him in the face and stomach and push him to the floor and Laura walks in and notice that there were kind of messed up

Laura: Were you guys fighting

Ross:I'm sick of this Laura who do you what me or him

Laura looks at the both of them and runs out of the house.

* * *

To be continued...

The next chapter is sadly the last chapter


	9. Breakeven

After Laura runs out the house she goes to her house and she sees presents for her and it's from Ross and Riker

Laura: Vanessa can I ask you a question

Vanessa: Yeah what is it

Laura: Ross and Riker want me to choose one of them who should I pick

Vanessa: I can't tell you who to choose you have let your heart tell you

Laura: Your right I gotta go

Laura leaves to go pick - but then she gets a call from Ross

Laura: Hello

Ross: Laura I'm sorry for making you choose it's just I love you

Laura: I love you too I'll be there soon

They both hang up and Laura finally gets there to the Lynch house and she makes up her mind and she knocks on the door and Ross opens the door

Ross: Laura

Laura is happy to see him and she jumps in his arms and they start kissing

Laura: I want to be with you

Ross: I wanna be with you to

Ross and Laura starts kissing and Riker walks into the room and sees them kissing in his mind he just wanna hurt Ross but he's like just let them go and he is happy for Ross and Laura

Ross: I don't care what happens if we ever have a problem I want us to talk it out

Laura: Ross I'm all in

* * *

**The end...**

**Do you guys think I should do a sequel**


End file.
